A number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for use in medical procedures such as angiography, computer tomography and NMR/MRI have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,736, for example, discloses an injector and syringe for injecting fluid into the vascular system of a human being or an animal.
Typically, such injectors comprise drive members, such as pistons, that connect to a syringe plunger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,980, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an angiographic injector and syringe wherein the drive member of the injector can be connected to, or disconnected from, the syringe plunger at any point along the travel path of the plunger within the syringe by means of a releasable mechanism.
Although substantial advances have been made in the design of injectors and syringe plungers for use therewith, it remains desirable to develop improved designs of injectors and syringes to facilitate injection procedures and to provide suitable interface connections between injector drive members and syringe plungers.